


Jet Lag

by I_LovePringles



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hanamaru misses her so much, Hanamaru/Dia centered, Long-Distance Relationship, Post Love Live Sunshine, Soft Dia is fragile Dia, look Dia just wants to go home, sorry most of the Aqours are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/I_LovePringles
Summary: Hanamaru recieves a phone call one morning.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Dia
Kudos: 25





	Jet Lag

The sun was just starting to rise when Hanamaru’s peaceful and deep slumber was interrupted by an annoying ring coming from her phone. It was a Friday morning and the school president had announced class suspension due to reasons that even Chika can’t get out from the current student council president (who happens her classmate and a huge fan of Aqours especially Ruby), she doesn’t care at this point, at least she got the day off; but the stupid ringing of her phone won’t let her. Grumbling, she reached out and angrily grabbed her phone from her night stand.

“Hanamaru, zura.” She didn’t bother to use proper greetings nor honorifics; her voice just screamed pure annoyance. She just wants this to get this over with and get back to sleep. “Who is this?”

_“Hanamaru-san?” _A familiar voice called out and Hanamaru immediately bolted awake, guilt washed over her. _“I’m sorry to call you at an early hour; I must have interrupted your sleep. I’ll just call later-“_

“No, no, Dia-chan. I’m sorry; I thought it was someone else.” She brushed off before clearing her throat. “I’m really sorry, how are you zura?”

Dia, who was on the other side of the phone and of the world, smiled softly. A rare occurrence to see, _“Well, I just finished my class and I’m on my way back home at the apartment. I heard from Ruby that class was suspended, why though?”_

“I don’t really know zura.” Hanamaru stood up from her bed and went out of her room, “It was really sudden, and Chika-chan was trying to ask it from the student council president. She is a huge fan of Aqours and Ruby-chan, zura!”

Jingling of keys and soft shuffling were heard from the other side of the line, Dia just made it home probably and she was trying to multitask like she always did. _“It is good to hear that, Hanamaru-san. I know that Aqours would do great.” _A moment of silence, _“Hanamaru-san, I- I miss you.”_

Hanamaru halted from her tracks, she rarely hear Dia crack up like this. But if she was in her position, she would crack up too, cry and bawl her eyes out even. Dia was situated in the other side of the world, stuffing her nose into her studies while she remained in Uchiura, continuing what Aqours had started. Even if Dia was gone for months already, Hanamaru knew that the elder Kurosawa’s heart remained with her. And that made her heart ache.

“I miss you too, Dia-chan.” Hanamaru said softly, “What time is it from where you are?”

_“It is 4:05 pm.” _Dia answers, _“New York is different from Uchiura, and I can’t help but to miss everything I left there, especially you. I know it must be hard for you and I’m really sorry-“_

_“_Don’t be sorry, Dia-chan. I know how important it is for you to have that opportunity, not all people could be given the chance to get a scholarship abroad zura.” Hanamaru says, “And I support you all the way, even though I badly want you to come home, you need to finish that first. Now do me a favor and hurry up, zura.” She giggled at her own joke and Dia did too.

_“I will, Hanamaru.” _And there is that drop of honorifics; Hanamaru missed the soft side Dia only shows to her. Dia has different soft spots: the soft side she has for Aqours, the soft side she has for Ruby, and of course, the soft side she has for Hanamaru.

The soft side Dia has for Aqours tends to be strict, but more motherly. Everyone loved that, even her, they needed someone to guide them even though Chika was the leader of their group, and the mikan loving girl admitted that to herself too. Dia is the only one who could keep them in check and point out their mistakes; even though she rubbed herself as someone who would eat you alive when she sees a simple error in the choreography and in the lyrics. But of course, Aqours wouldn’t be to its position without Dia’s constant nagging.

The soft side Dia has for Ruby is protective and really sister-like. Even though she was against Ruby joining Aqours at first, she knew that Ruby wanted this and eventually agreed in the end. But Hanamaru never knew at first that Dia was afraid that she, Ruby, and the others would experience the same thing that she, Mari, and Kanan experienced during their trio days. And when she learned of it, she can’t really blame her for being the antagonist of Ruby’s school idol story at the first half. Her pain was enough, and she couldn’t let her younger sister experience it, she doesn’t deserve it.

The soft side Dia has for Hanamaru, though, is way different than the two mentioned. Hanamaru noticed when she started visiting the Kurosawa household that Dia tends to watch over whatever she and Ruby were doing, which always creeped the hell out of her, but the contrary, she wasn’t watching over what they were doing, she was staring at Hanamaru. That’s why whenever she caught Dia looking at her, she would shy away and retreat to her room. She took a liking to Hanamaru’s innocent demeanor (which Dia would never admit out loud, no matter how hard you force her to do so), it all started when Hanamaru when she asked her how to use the computer in Ruby’s room which irked her. How come she doesn’t know how to use the computer? But being the good _senpai_ that she is still showed her how to operate it. And when Hanamaru’s visits became frequent, Dia started to fall for the younger.

But Dia didn’t admit her growing feelings until she joined Aqours. She forgot how she confessed to Hanamaru, well she tried to forget because it was embarrassing and an utter failure, except the part Hanamaru kissed her and said yes. As much as that day was embarrassing for her, it was memorable. Damn, Kurosawa Dia is one lucky girl. She got the looks, brains, and the perfect girl.

“I really miss you, Dia.” Hanamaru repeated, trying to hold back the impending tears but failed to do so. “Come back home, please. I’m trying so hard to keep myself busy so that I won’t miss you but everything reminds me of you. Come back home please.”

At the other side of the line, Dia stood up from the dining chair and went out to the veranda of her apartment. She didn’t realize that time had flown so fast and the sun was beginning to set, contrary to Hanamaru’s rising ones. The cold air flew past her, making her shiver, so she hugged herself, imagining that the brunette was with her. But the more she thought about it, the more it hurted.

_"H__anamaru, I’m tired of saying ‘good morning’ even if I know that it is already midnight and you’re fast asleep. I’m tired of adjusting myself to these time zones when I can spend the same hours with you. I’m tired of waking up in the morning knowing that the sun is setting over Uchiura when I could wake up next to you. I’m tired of staring at your pictures when I can really stare at you all day.” _A choked sob, “_I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to go home, back to you.”_

Dia’s line went silent and Hanamaru knew Dia can’t contain those tears anymore. They didn’t know long distance relationship could be this hard but they know deep down that they’ll make it together. As long as they wait for the right time, as long as they believe that they’ll see each other soon, everything will work out. Hanamaru heard Dia sigh shakily minutes later, clearly trying to calm down. “Dia-chan?” She called out.

_“Wait for me?” _Dia says, even if Hanamaru hasn’t answered yet, she knows what the brunette will say. 

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based out of me and my special someone, unlike Dia and Maru who were oceans away from each other, me and my special someone are located in the same city but due to the lack of time and busy scheds, we can't see each other that much unlike before. I wrote this because I miss her so much.
> 
> Yeah this sucked as well.


End file.
